


Happy Birthday, Spangles

by fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Gen, and a burning shield woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cap's birthday (sort of) and Tony decides to make him a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Spangles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted July 5th on my Tumblr (assvengersassemble) but I wanted everything in one place so I decided to upload it here despite it not being even remotely close to Cap's birthday.

Tony looked up as Steve entered. With a wide grin he quickly lit a candle which soon lit the several other candles covering the cake. He pulled his hand away quickly muttering when he burned his hand. Once the candles were lit, he headed straight for Steve.

               “What is t-”

               “Happy birthday, Ca-” Tony was cut off by the growing fire, which had successfully burnt off a bit of his goatee. He frowned for a minute but then held the soggy purple cake out in front of him. It was meant to look like Captain America’s shield but the candles had melted the red and blue so they had become a single purple colour. Steve stared for a moment and then asked.

               “You know my birthday was yesterday, right?”

               “I would have given you the cake yesterday but it took a long time to place all the candles. There’s a lot of them, Rogers. A lot.”

               “... Why?”

               “Why what?”

               “Why use so many candles?”

               “Because that’s what people do. You know, the amount of candles usually matches your age.”

               “So you used 96 candles?”

               “Yes.”

               “Even though you could have used 26...” Steve said. Tony nodded with a proud smile. “Or used the ones that are shaped like numbers?”

               “But I put so much effort into making this, and getting all these candles!” Tony whined. Steve frowned and inspected the cake further.

               “Is that my shield?” The fire grew quickly. The two flinched.

               “Just blow out the damn candles.” Tony deadpanned.

               “I’d rather not...” Steve said slowly, knowing that if he did the fire would be directed at Tony.

               “Come on, it’s tradition.”

               “Hey, if you want to burn your face off that’s fine with me but I’d really rather not.” Steve said. Tony stared at the cake for a moment.

               “Fine, I’ll just get Dum-E to put it out.” Tony decided, leaving to head to his workshop. Steve stopped him.

               “Hey, Tony?”

               “Yeah?”

               “Thanks,” he said. Tony grinned and left with a satisfied smile.


End file.
